


Доверие

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Игра на доверие бывает слишком опасна.





	

Лезвие осторожно скользило по шее ведьмака, снимая пену с многодневной щетиной, успевшей изрядно раздражить его. И, пожалуй, брейся Геральт сейчас самостоятельно – ему не пришлось бы терпеть эти нарочные замедления, случайные прикосновения пальцев, вызывающие легкую дрожь, да и проклятые тихие смешки.

Доверить свою шею и морду тому, кому не доверил бы прежде самого безобидного – явно было первым шагом к безумию. Тем не менее, на короткое предложение мага Белый Волк ответил согласием. Ведь действительно, что страшного в том, что твой любовник поможет тебе побриться? Оказалось – многое.

Вильгефорц сам по себе был личностью весьма опасной и не заслуживающей доверия, но ведьмак рассудил здраво – не прирежет же он его из мимолетной прихоти, а планировать подобное было бы явной глупостью. Тем не менее, остро заточенная бритва продолжала выполнять свою функцию пока что без единого пореза; стоит сказать, что чародей все же был чертовски аккуратен, словно прежде не раз подобным занимался.

Геральт наклонил голову, однако в этот же момент лезвию уперлось ему в самую шею так, что мужчина почувствовал его давление на кожу и замер в немом ожидании, однако бритва спокойно поднялась выше, а насмешливый голос заставил мысленно выругаться:

\- Не вертись, ведьмак.

О своем согласии Белый Волк уже успел пожалеть, сравнив его с вручением врагу ножа и открытием для удара беззащитного горла. Право, если колдунишка решит его прирезать – это будет одна из самых глупых смертей в истории. Но почему-то была уверенность в том, что подобного не произойдет.

Игра на доверие бывает слишком опасна. Но разве Геральт не привык рисковать?

Стараясь расслабиться под опасными движениями, мужчина закрыл глаза, но в какой-то момент бритва остановилась посередине его шеи, а чародей уже без издевки спросил:

\- А ты не боишься, Геральт, что в тот миг, когда ты отвлечешься, я просто вскрою тебе глотку?

\- Скорее ты побоишься испачкать руки моей кровью, - ведьмак усмехнулся, плавно откидывая голову назад и глядя снизу вверх в лицо мага. Кожа натянулась, мутант открылся. Достаточно лишь с силой надавить и резко дернуть руку. Бритва очень остра, у него не будет ни единого шанса выжить. – Но если так хочешь – вперед.

Скривив лицо, Вильгефорц только хмыкнул:

\- Не паясничай, - и, отведя бритву, толкнул голову ведьмака, заставляя того сесть нормально.

Геральт лишь усмехнулся, позволяя магу спокойно окончить бритье. И хотя насмешка в лицо опасности была брошена, отныне ведьмак предпочтет приводить свою морду в порядок самостоятельно. Так надежнее, пожалуй.


End file.
